Uncle Bobby (Movie)
Uncle Bobby, ''(often stylized as ''UNCLE BOBBY), is the latest movie to come out in Li'l Hats, as of December of 2019, and is the twenty-second film to be released by them. Uncle Bobby ''was released October 31, 2019. Synopsis ''SCENE ONE The film begins with the front shot of a house, with the camera being in first-person perspective, as it mimics one's perambulation towards the door. The person knocks on the door, and a man opens door, greeting "Uncle Bobby" saying it was so long since he had seen him. He calls for his children to meet Uncle Bobby, and the older daughter Tina, who may or may not be a transvestite, and the younger son Gilbert approach. Tina exclaims that she cannot stay for long as she must go to the water tower with her friend Melissica, to study for the history exam at the high school that she goes to. She leaves, and Gilbert must face Bobby and his father head on, but does not say anything. The father pressures Gilbert into asking Bobby questions, which give exposition to the fact that Bobby served in the Vietnam War, and this resulting in his face being disfigured. It should also be noted that Uncle Bobby does not answer with words, but rather with grunts. Bobby leaves the father and Gilbert as he walks away, and the camera fades to the opening credits. SCENE TWO The father, Bobby and Gilbert are sitting at a table and the father tells them to eat their dinner, which are just Jolly Ranchers and black peppercorns. The father asks Gilbert where Tina is, and Tina promptly comes through the door, announcing her return. She sarcastically speaks of how bountiful the dinner is, and is interrupted by the father speaking of his distaste for his job at the railroad, where he only hands out tickets. Tina mentions that he probably wouldn't be that if he weren't a failed manuscript writer, which the father rebukes with saying that it was one of the smartest pieces of film, and that it never succeeded because of "Corrupt Hollywood Executives". The father then tells Gilbert that Uncle Bobby will be sleeping in his room. Gilbert responds, saying that there is already a guest room, but Tina yells, saying he is too "young and mentally deficient to ask questions":, which Gilbert replies with, "Shut up, whore!", leading to them fighting and bickering until Bobby yells at them whilst holding a knife. The father sends them upstairs as punishment. SCENE THREE Gilbert rests in his room, but then The Beatles' "Please, Mr. Postman" plays, which is then distorted and delayed, then replaced with a heavily modified electric guitar sound. Uncle Bobby appears, and tries attacking Gilbert. He then runs up to the father's room, where Tina comes in, saying that he interrupted her beauty sleep. Gilbert dismisses it, claiming Uncle Bobby is insane, and that is when Uncle Bobby bursts into the room, grabbing Tina and dragging her into the closet, with her screams clearly audible. Bobby exits the closet, with his face bloodied. Gilbert and the Father retreat, with Uncle Bobby pursuing them, with him stabbing Gilbert, but resulting in Bobby being struck with a baseball bat multiple times. The Father and Gilbert then hide from Bobby in the Bathroom, and the Father calls for the police. SCENE FOUR A police officer, who is strangely unarmed, comes to the house after responding to a call. He keeps a cassette recorder close to him as he examines the inside of the house. After he knocks on a door, asking if anyone was in there, Uncle Bobby appears from out of the basement and corners him. The officer then asks Bobby if he committed the murder, which he admits. The officer claims he will be going to jail for a long time, as he tries to find the conversation on a separate tape recorder that he had hidden in his pants. Uncle Bobby then promptly stabs the officer to death and takes his recorder, which he puts up against the door Gilbert and the Father are behind, tricking them into opening the door. Gilbert tries asking Father to help him, but Gilbert is cast to the basement, with major injury to his face, as Father leaves him behind and escapes through the garage door. SCENE FIVE The Father ends up at a neighbor's house and demands that he protects him from Bobby. The neighbor refuses and is beaten to death by the Father. Uncle Bobby is about to kill the Father, but Gilbert sneaks from behind and kills Uncle Bobby with a fire extinguisher. The Father thanks Gilbert for saving him, saying that he loved him, but Gilbert objects, speaking about how he left him for dead earlier, and soon Gilbert stabs the Father to death. The film ends with a close up of Uncle Bobby, still breathing in spite of the multiple beatings that he experienced. Reception Uncle Bobby ''was received with critical acclaim, grossing over 100 views on YouTube, and many critics speaking of its genius story and production, as is shown below: "Great quality and production" -Collin Henry "I like this film. Especially when I am at water towers, studying for the history exam, the history exam at the high school, the high school that I go to." -Reese Rich There also exists a strange cult-like group of Uncle Bobby superfans, lead by a deranged, mysterious man wearing a mask resembling Uncle Bobby's face. His main way of communicating with his followers is through his Youtube account, which he uses to indoctrinate the children young. He is currently under investigation by the FBI. Trivia * The 'Failed Manuscript' referenced in scene two is the script to the earlier Li'l Hats Film ''Kreepy KarI, as it is shown on a shelf in the background * The scene where Uncle Bobby first attacks Gilbert is misplaced to the editor's idiocy, as it is placed near the instead of the beginning Category:Movies